The Avenging Tenno
by Megatronus Uchiha
Summary: The invasion of the Chitauri and presented Nick Fury with the perfect opportunity to release his asset. What better way to let his Dragon stretch it's legs than in a war?


**This is my first legitimate piece of work on this site.**

 **I usually write out a few challenges and ship them off to people, but I've decided that I am going to write my own this time.**

 **Summary: what if during the events of the first Avengers, Fury had called in his own special operative out in the field. A warrior of both blade and gun. Sent to this world in a freak accident, he chooses to fight for justice just as he did in his previous universe. His name you ask? You'll have to read and find out**

 **WARNING: This story will be a one-shot or more depending on how well you guys like it.**

 **I'm also not going to be going in depth into descriptions of the canon characters. Google does exist right?**

 **I do not own Warframe or the Avengers, if I did I'd be super rich.**

"What do you mean you want to send a nuke to the city?" Fury questioned the World Council. "We stand by what we said Nicholas, the danger the Chitauri stand to the world far outweighs the survival of one city." A shadowed woman said from a screen. " Your so called 'Avengers' are doing little to contain this problem, and more of the enemy are constantly coming, what will you do to stop this?" Fury walks to a nearby computer and starts typing rapidly, immediately causing a series of flashing red lights to go off in the room before a giant cocoon rises from the center of the room. "Fury?" the councilman is ignored as Nick walks up to the cocoon. "The team needs some help kid, time to get to work." The cocoon slowly dissolves revealing a 7ft tall, black and red metal figure. It gets up and walks with Fury to the helicarrier before a masculine voice sounds out

" How bad is the situation that I had to get woken up boss?" Fury grimaced before responding "An invasion by an alien army is happening right now. I need you to go down to New York and take as many down as you can while I try to get the world council to not kill millions of innocent civilians." A shield agent nervously approaches the two pushing a rack with assorted weapons, and what looks to be a pair of mechanical wings. He leaves it next to Nick before running back to the command center to observe from a safe distance. Fury walks up, grabbing the bow and quiver. "I still think you should have a gun on you" he says. The figure shakes his head " You know what I can do with my Paris Prime boss, plus I do have a gun two if you would give me back my other Lex prime." Fury smirks pulling said gun out of his coat pocket and showing it to the Dragon. "I need some alien tech too ya know?"

Grabbing the Broken War, it attaches the Itzal wings to its body before hovering and looking down at Nick "Do I have the greenlight to use full force Boss?" Fury nods before walking off. He stops and turns his head "Just don't make this a repeat of your last mission. New York still needs to be hospitable or I might as well agree with the plan to use nukes." The Dragon laughs and flies off before disappearing in a blue flash of light. Fury shakes his head and walks back to the command center "Good luck Chroma."

Meanwhile in New York, things aren't looking good for our heroes. They are slowly getting overwhelmed by the endless onslaught of enemies. Iron Man and Black Widow are in the skies blasting the flying enemies out of the air and providing support the grounded heroes. Captain America and a group of cops where taking down enemies targeting civilians while Hawkeye gave them cover. Thor and Hulk were taking down the enormous space whales that were ramming into buildings and causing massive amounts of property damage.

The Avengers were slowly getting herded into central park, getting surrounded on all sides. Tony decided it was an appropriate time to snark about the situation "Soooo, what do we do now? I'm pretty sure we're a bit outmatched at the moment." It happened suddenly, the sound of the wind splitting and alien screams of pain, along with fire raining down from the sky. In the blink of an eye almost a hundred lives where ended. "What you do now, Stark, is get your metal ass to your tower and find out how to stop this shit. Romanoff you go with him" Came the voice from the smoke and fire. When it all cleared there was the owner of said voice, a 7ft tall, bipedal dragon that had flames coming from its snout. " This battle should have been over and I should still be in Stasis." They all readied their weapons or in the Hulk's case, a giant green fist, and Captain America stepped forward.

"Who and What are you?" Steve asked, looking confused at the fire breathing creature.

Before the dragon could answer he got a message from Fury, who was calling to inform him of an incoming Nuke. Stark apparently heard of it as well, probably from his A.I and took off to get to it.

"My name is Chroma, and I am an agent of SHIELD directly under the supervision of Director Fury. We need to hurry, I will answer all of your questions later but for now we need to close the portal." Black Widow's eyes had a flash of recognition at his name, but quickly took off to go close the portal.

Meanwhile Cap, Clint, and Chroma took off to go rescue a group of police from getting attacked by large horde of the invading army, while Thor and Hulk returned to causing mass amounts of damage to the opposing side.

Chroma , using his itzal, teleported inside of the circle of Chitauri soldiers and launched three in the air, who immediately where sniped out of the air by Hawkeye. Captain America showed why he was basically America's poster boy by throwing his shield off of the head of one soldier, only for it to hit the chest of another and return to his hand. Our dragon was melting the rest of them by breathing fire at them. Teleporting again to save a cop from falling rubble, he looked to the sky and saw Iron Man carrying the Nuke.

"Captain, your buddy Stark has the Nuke". Chroma said pointing to the sky where Cap turned and saw Tony fly inside the portal. They waited for a while, and saw a bright flash of light but didn't see him come out of the portal. Steve shook his head sadly "Close the portal" but just as he said that a red and gold figure fell from the portal as it closed.

Chroma snapped up in the sky prepared to take off, only for The Hulk to jump and catch him. He wasn't moving until Hulk yelled in his face and his eyes snapped open in fright "anybody want to go to shawarma?" Thor shook his head with a smirk, "There is still the matter of my treacherous brother to be dealt with"

As Thor said this Chroma would forever remember seeing Hulk shaking his head and muttering "Puny God" under his breath.

 **Well guys the first chapter is done, I hope you like it**

 **Feel free to drop some criticism and advice in either the reviews or just PM me if you have anything you want to see.**

 **I will be showing Chroma's Human body next chapter so you guys start thinking of pairings for him. It will either be 1 girl off the bat (Scarlet witch or Hela) or one of them will die and he will get the other.**

 **Big props to Venom Spirit and ReaperOfBalance for quite frankly being my inspiration for a lot of challenges and helping me form most of my ideas.**

 **Till next time,**

 **All Hail Megatron**


End file.
